


Old Soldiers

by MrProphet



Category: The Clangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Old Soldiers

When I was in the army, I travelled far and wide. I saw the whole world… most of it in just one day. Ah, those were the years of glory, standing toe-to-toe with my brothers… well, with my brother, against every alien force that threatened our planet!

The wireless sound box, the big metal star and… all of the others. You know, those others. I stood alone against the Iron Chicken, a mighty, invulnerable being which could have laid waste to our world… if only it had wanted to. At all.

Yes; they didn’t make me Major Clanger for nothing.


End file.
